Burrstar
Burrstar is a small, slender, sleek-furred, soft-featured, dark brown tabby and white she-cat with lighter brown tabby patches a few scars in between her nose, torn ears, a scar on her shoulder, and soft, pale, sharp amber/green eyes. She is the leader of DawnClan. History Burrfang was born as Burrkit of RockClan, with 3 siblings, Scarredkit, Ravenkit, and Longkit. She was the most adventurous of the litter, and her and Ravenkit got into a lot of trouble. Longkit was much more mellow, and he was the one to lie to get his sisters out of trouble. Eventually, Burrkit had a great dislike for RockClan, so when her and Scarredkit became apprentices, they left for DuneClan. DuneClan welcomed them in, with Scarredpaw striking up a friendship with Owlpaw, another apprentice. Burrfang quickly hated the handsome apprentice, and she drew farther and farther away from the close friendship she had with her sister. The young apprentice also hated the sand that the cats of DuneClan had to deal with, so she left. DawnClan seemed the most logical choice to finish her apprenticeship, and she was apprenticed under the leader, Irisstar. Burrpaw was pleased about this, and a moon later, she became Burrfang of DawnClan. Burrfang soon after became mentor to Silverpaw, who became the beautiful warrior named Silverheart. She also became mates with Rockclaw, a older tom who was gruff, yet sweet at the same time. She later found out she was expecting their first and only litter of kits. They were born, and the parrents named them Morningkit, Creamkit, and Nettlekit. Later they became apprentices, Morningpaw and Creampaw too Grayfoot and Silverheart, which Burrfang approved of. Burrfang's kits became warriors named Nettleheart, Morningclaw, and Creamsplash, and she got her second apprentice, Bluepaw, one of Fernfrost's kits. Nettleheart and his mate Pineheart later gave her her fist grandkits, named Auburnkit(leaf), Brindlekit(wing), Tigerkit(fur), and Brackenkit(foot). Later Grayfoot and her daughter died, leaving her in a great depression that she only got out of when Pineheart had another litter of kits, along with Brackenfoot's mate, Pollenfox. Rockclaw, her loving mate died during a rockfall after she got her third apprentice, Baypaw(leaf). She is the only one who knows of Bayleaf's power(s); to heal anything from death, and to sense emotions in cats/prey. Recently, after the death of Birdstar, Burrfang was named leader. Sometime after this, she got another apprentice, one of her grandkits, named Sorrelpaw. Sorrelpaw was just named Sorrelsplash, in honor of Creamsplash, who Sorrelsplash reminded Burrstar of. Burrstar catches greencough, and eventually loses a life as the disease intensifies. She later exiles Morningsun from the Clan, a little more brutal than she would normally because she was drowsy from losing her life. Burrstar becomes at her wit's end due to all the stress that being a leader of DawnClan brings, and she become snappish and a bit cruel when agitated by trivial matters. She also is in the Human-Neko RPG. She later dies during a lightning storm, being shocked by a bolt that took away the rest of her lives. Rockclaw led her up to StarClan. Quotes "We have recovered from the TawnyClan and DarknessClan attacks, StarClan bless." -'Burrstar to Clans,' Gathering 3 "Rockclaw! Don't die on me. I-I love you." -'Burrstar to Rockclaw,' DawnClan Roleplay, Rockclaw's death "Nettlepaw do what you want. I can't explain your love to you." -'Burrstar to Nettleheart,' DawnClan Roleplay, Nettlepaw(heart) admitting he loves Pinekit(heart) "So, why are you telling me this? Are you expecting some big hurrah? If you were, you're not getting one." -'Burrstar to Auburnleaf', DawnClan Roleplay. Family Mate: :Rockclaw: Deceased, member of StarClan. Children: :Nettleheart: Living. :Morningclaw: Living. :Creamsplash: Deceased, StarClan member. Father: :Talonswoop: Living, member of RockClan. Mother: :Rainpelt: Decased, StarClan member. Siblings: :Raveneyes: Sister. Deceased, StarClan member. :Scarredear: Sister. Living, member of DuneClan. :Longtail: Brother. Living, member of RockClan Nieces: :Cirtusheart: Living, member of RockClan. :Lemonfur: Living, member of RockClan. :Burrheart: Living, member of DuneClan. :Dawnsoul: Living, member of DuneClan. :Thrushpaw: Living, member of DuneClan. :Littlepelt: Living, member of DuneClan. :Bubblewish: Living, member of DuneClan. :Emberfall: Living, member of DuneClan. Grandkits: :Brindlewing: Deceaced, StarClan member. :Auburnleaf: Living. :Tigerfur: Living. :Brackenfoot: Living. :Graysoul: Living. :Mothfur: Living. :Finchwing: Living. :Hush: Living. :Junipergaze: Living. :Thymeclaw: Living. :Mossstone: Living. :Silvertail: Living. :Raptorscale: Living. :Moonflower: Deceaced, StarClan member. Great-Grandkits: :Lilacpetal: Living. :Laughingeyes: Living. :Talonclaw: Living. :Sorrelsplash: Living. :Bearslash: Living. :Echowind: Living. :Dusktime: Living. :Charonflash: Living. :Shadowglare: Living. :Mockingjay: Living. :Bravestorm: Living. :Wrenfeather: Living. :Sunnygaze: Living. :Wolfleap: Living. :Lycanslash: Living. :Sereneflight: Living. :Alderblossom: Living. :Tai: Living. :Lunar: Living. Distant Ancestors: :Dawn: Deceased, StarClan member. :Spark: Deceased, StarClan member. :Morningflight: Deceased, StarClan member. :Dreamcatcher: Deceased, StarClan member. :Desertpaw: Deceased, StarClan member. :Silentstar: Deceased, StarClan member. :Skysong: Deceased, StarClan member. :Morningkit: Deceased, StarClan member. Trivia *She respects Icefeather, but she is not one of her closest friends. *Her closest friends are: Silverheart, Fleckedbriar, Dapplepatch, Pollenfox, Bayleaf, and Sorrelsplash. *She will never take another mate, because she loved Rockclaw too much. She thinks having more than 1 mate is unfaithful to the memory of the deceased. *She knows that Graystorm has a little crush on her. *She has no idea that she is related to the great leaders, Dawn and Silentstar. *On the inside, she dearly misses her siblings in DuneClan and RockClan. *The reason she is from RockClan, but is decended from the great Dawn and her decendants, is that her family left DawnClan after a rather vicious battle between them and DuskClan. *She has SparkClan blood. 9 Lives #Courage - Irisstar, her mentor. ~ Lost from Greencough. #Humor - Raveneyes, her sister. ~ Lost from Lightning. #Love - Rainpelt, her mother. ~ Lost from Lightning. #Tireless Energy - Rockclaw, her mate. ~ Lost from Lightning. #Symphathy - Creamsplash, her daughter. ~ Lost from Lightning. #Determination - Grayfoot, her daughter's mate. ~ Lost from Lightning. #Hope - Star(kit), her granddaughter. ~ Lost from Lightning. #Endurance - Duskkit, a kit she was hoping to make her apprentice. ~ Lost from Lightning. #Wisdom - Birdstar, the leader before her and a close friend. ~ Lost from Lightning. Real Life Image ﻿ ﻿ Character Pixels ﻿ Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Featured Cats Category:Main Characters Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of RockClan Category:Cats of DuneClan Category:Cats of DawnClan Category:She-cat Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Kits Category:Loner Category:Rogue Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Deputy Category:Leader Category:DawnClan Cat Category:She-cats Category:Deceased Character